


"You've got a red door and you should paint it black."

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, First Meetings, I suck at tagging, M/M, and short, door - Freeform, its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	"You've got a red door and you should paint it black."

The first thing Louis noticed when he moved in was his neighbour's bright red door, standing out to the bright white house. The window shields were a dark black, Louis liked the black better than the door's colour. He looked at it for a few minutes more when he realized he must look very creepy and he should probably get back at actually filling his house with furniture.

 

The first thing Louis noticed when he was decorating his bedroom was that his neighbour's badroom was exactly opposite to his, like, if he looked out of his window he could see his neighbour's bed. Once again he felt creepy, and moved on with putting his books on the shelf.

 

The first thing Louis noticed when he met his neighbour, or Harry, he has learned, was that he was very pretty, and a little weird. He wore purple headscarves and white converse. He had a pet turtle, named Sprite, for which he apparently build a big wooden home, and he spoke quite passionately about things Louis thought were boring and normal. But, let's just say Harry intrigued Louis.

 

The first thing Louis noticed when after a few months, his friend Harry had stayed over and would leave in a few minutes, all he wanted to do was cling to his legs and make sure he wouldn't leave. But of course, that would be weird, so he didn't do that. He just watched as Harry left the house with a weird wave.

 

The first thing Louis noticed when he kissed Harry, was that he immediately kissed back. After that they just layed on Louis' couch, and watched Nemo. As they both slowly drifted off, Louis murmured; "You've got a red door and you should paint it black."  

 


End file.
